joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
OUSD Security (Absoulutely, Stupidly suppressed)
Summary OUSD Security is THE great fireball. IT's also many memes. Stats Tier: At least '''8-A - likely 0 (Is a Global security fireball, Defeated Orror SANESS (Exaggerated) and The Ultimate Colossal Quote) l Ocean Tier (Is an inside joke) '''Name: '''Orange Unified School District Child protection act, The Inside Joke, The Great Fireball, OvO, OUSD Internet Security, OUSD Security, many inside joke memes in villa park school '''Origin: USA? I Villa Park, California, USA, Orange, California telling kids that sharing and touching each other is dangerous and bad and might/will likely kill you Gender: Female ''' '''Age: I am too lazy to find out Classification: Child Protection Act l Inside joke Powers and Abilities: Security Manipulation (It's really just Information Manipulation with a different name.) , Information Manipulation, Broken manipulation, Fixed manipulation, meme manipulation (Is the great fireball), Victory Manipulation ( manipulates the condition always to their advantage), Internet manipulation (it’s software.) , Maturity manipulation ( Made Orror mature), Void manipulation (Anywhere it does not want you to go, you will become a void of nothingness), Conceptual manipulation (Toyed with the concept of social democracy and liberalism, and entire belief systems as well.), Dab Manipulation , (Why do you think Orror is Emotionally dead inside?), Gay Manipulation ,' '''Existence ' '''Erasure (As a real thing, with Ban Hammer it can block your account from your own computer!), Inducement but mostly Death Inducement (via dab manip) ,' Immortality (ALL OF THEM), Meme Manipulation (Isn't everything just code?), Tech manipulation ( it’s a bot), Time manipulation (via tech manip she can make a time machine), Gender manipulation (Can change genders and recognizes all that people do), Admin Privileges ( (At least High+ possibly Godly) it’s an admin in OUSD, that is why it can do Existence Erasure and BFR. OUSD security can block you from your own computer globaly. Also, OUSD is beyond FANDOM but must still follow The US Government), User Psychology (can use every single power that ousd students (like Orror) have), and MATURITY Immunity (It has been influencing JBW events since the time of The Paradox and Not Paradox threads), it's all these but more and more powerful as an inside joke, Admin Privileges (Godly) ' Attack Potency: 8-A (FRA) l Ocean''' '''Speed: c (Is light Speed)-Omnipresent (Sees everything that all OUSD Students (Like Orror) see.) l Ocean (Is an inside joke) - None (Is a stationary target) Lifting Strength: 7A (Lifted The Ultimate Colossal Quote) l Ocean (Is an inside joke) Striking Strength: same a lifting strength Durability: High Memetic+ (Took attacks from orror going all out, Final form, for 1 month without a scratch and is still Trolling orror to this day) l High memetic - High Undefinable+ likely far far far far far far higher (More powerful than before) Stamina: Infinite (Makes Orror Rage) l Ocean ''' '''Range: global l Ocean Standard Equipment: Itself, Great Fireballs, Ban Hammer Intelligence: Memeteligence (likes math and cats) Weaknesses: It cannot fight outside of it’s realm, likewise no one can fight it outside it’s realm. l It's signature moves (Internet cencorship and ban hammer) can only be used in it's realm. Notable Attacks/Techniques: See Powers and Abilities (Makes you see the abilities and powers) , The Great Fireball (Keeps everyone under the dark), Remove account (Used it to remove accounts like Orror SANESS (Exaggerated) It worked but it's up and running again, Swap immunity (is a firewall so it cannot be swapped) l As an inside joke it has become so powerful that Orror does not want to fight it and instead will let other people fight it instead. Feats: Defeated The Ultimate colossal quote 20 times in 5 days, globally blocked Orror from seeing the evidence that Alex beat Pulsimann , Gave a migraine immune OrrorSONESS (Exaggerated) a migrane, Even more powerful as an inside joke Others Notable Victories: The Ultiamte Colossal Quote: Orror Used OUSD internet to defeat TUCQ at one point because he was bored. It worked better than expected Orror SANESS (Exaggerated): (hundreds, if not thousands of times and i'm not joking) (Was a naughty boi) Every victory and inconclusive matches that Orror SANESS (Exaggerated) has All OUSD Students Deviantart (Cringe edition) Stage 4: OUSD Blocked it from it's sight Onte (Wherever Onte came from) Onte's profile (This happened during a free-for-all, everyone was at their strongest) Austin (MATURITY) Austin's profile (This happened during a free-for-all, everyone was at their strongest) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Scary Doggo (The Basement) Scary Doggo's profile (Although they were in the same free-for-all, they didn't get to fight each other) Cool Cat (Cool Cat Saves the Kids) Cool Cat's profile (They stopped fighting and became friends)Category:SecretCategory:Inside JokeCategory:MemeCategory:Memetic tierCategory:Broken ManipulationCategory:MemesCategory:GayCategory:TrollCategory:MatureCategory:Mature charactersCategory:Mature CharactersCategory:Ocean TierCategory:Tier 0Category:Errorsaness's ProfilesCategory:Completely FairCategory:Completely UnfairCategory:VS Battle ArenasCategory:OrangesCategory:Orange CharactersCategory:RobotsCategory:Serious ProfilesCategory:ORAngesCategory:The Most Popular Page On This WikiCategory:Joke ProfilesCategory:Likes catsCategory:DabbingCategory:Cringe UsersCategory:CringeCategory:CoolCategory:Gender Equality SupportersCategory:Downplayed Category:Wanked